User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 10: SantA Tell Me
It’s actually snowing outside. A white christmas after all! Sarah and Cam have decided to spend Christmas alone. They both aren’t exactly Christmas types, so a night home alone sounds perfect. '' '''Cam': It’s really snowing hard outside. Sarah: '''I know right? ''The doorbell rings. '' '''Sarah: Oh, I’ll get it. Sarah runs to the door and opens it. There is nobody there. She looks down and sees a box. She takes the box. Sarah: Dad I’ll be right back. Cam: '''Okay darling! ''Sarah runs upstairs and opens the box. '' '''Sarah: A Rubik’s cube? Meanwhile Kaylin, Dani and Catie are skyping. Kaylin: A freaking Rubik’s cube. Dani: '''Yeah I got the same. '''Catie: Do we know anyone who can solve this? Apparently if we solve it we get something. Samuel: Dani are you coming down? Dani: '''Oops gotta go. '''Kaylin: '''I think I might know a person.. ''Kaylin opens the door. Kieran is there. '' '''Kieran: God, it’s so cold. Kaylin: I need your help. Kieran: Sure, what is it? Kaylin takes the cube. '' '''Kaylin: '''This. '''Kieran:' Um, why? Kaylin: I, uhh, just need you to solve it. Kieran: Um okay. Give me a minute though. Kaylin: '''Of course. ''Tori walks in with her hands cupped in front of her eyes. '' '''Tori: '''Nothing to be seen right? '''Kaylin: No, no, not this time. Tori: Thank the lord. Kaylin: '''You’re dismissed. '''Tori: Oh of course. Oh by the way, dad invited a bunch of our friends over. Kaylin: Wait, what? Tori: '''Some kind of Christmas dinner. '''Kaylin: Oh god. Kieran: Done! Kaylin: Already? Kieran: '''Yeah. What now? '''Kaylin: Um, just give it to me. Kieran: I’ll be back for the dinner, okay? Kaylin: Okay! See you later! Dani is at the hospital to visit Lucas. Ari is with her. '' '''Dani: '''Hey Lucas! '''Lucas:' Wow, you came to visit me! On Christmas day too. Dani: Believe me, anything to get away from my family. Lucas: That bad huh Dani: Yeah. Ari: 'How are you doing though? '''Lucas: '''Oh, I’ll be fine. Just a few more days in the hospital. '''Dani: '''This just really reminds me of that time that Alex was here.. ''FLASHBACK '''Dani: I don’t want you to worry. Mrs. Watson: You are going to be just fine honey. Alex: It hurts so bad! Kaylin: Stay strong. For me. The doctor walks in. '' '''Doctor: '''Okay, so it’s only a minor concussion. She is going to be totally fine. '''Mrs. Watson: '''Thank god! '''Sarah:' I am so glad. Alex: Thanks guys. For being there for me. I really appreciate it. RETURN TO PRESENT Ari: '''I hope that you’ll be healthy soon! '''Lucas: Thank you! Dani: Well we’re gonna go again. I’m gonna get ready for the Christmas party at Kaylin’s. Catie is standing in front of Victoria’s shop. It’s closed for the day. Kelly comes up. '' '''Kelly:' Hi, Catie. Catie: Kelly! Hi. Kelly: What are you doing? Catie: I am here to bring Christmas cookies. Kelly looks at her. '' '''Catie:' My dad made me bring them. Victoria finally opens the door. '' '''Victoria:' Oh, hello Catie. Kelly: '''Well, merry Christmas to you both. ''Catie comes in. '' '''Catie: Listen, Victoria. Victoria: I’m all ears. Catie: I would never rob you. I hope you know that. I think your shop is great. I would never try to ruin that. Victoria: I know that. I believe you are innocent. I just wish the police would think the same. They both look at Kelly who is getting in her car and driving away. '' '''Victoria: '''A shame, really. And now Dani is in trouble too. '''Catie:' Well, luckily the Watsons aren’t pressing charges. Dani is free to go with a warning. Victoria: '''That’s wonderful. Well, I wish you a merry Christmas! '''Catie: Right back at you. I can’t wait to shop here again. Victoria: I’ll talk to Kelly. Maybe I can get her to stop being so hard on you girls. You four do not deserve that at all. Catie: Thank you. It’s time for the Christmas celebration! Kaylin, Catie, Dani, Ari, Kieran, Hanna, Aria, Xav, Samuel, Derek, Tori, Yazzy and Damian are gathered around the table. '' '''Damian: '''I would like to make a toast. It’s been a hard year for our girls, but they seem to have pulled through quite alright. It is so nice to see all the friends they have made. To the girls! '''All: '''To the girls! ''They toast, and eat the delicious dinner. Kaylin excuses herself, and goes back upstairs. She takes the Rubik’s cube in her hands. '' '''Kaylin: '''What could be the deal with this? ''She pushes a middle cube. It moves. It pushes all the way out the back, revealing a hole. There is a piece of paper. '' '''Kaylin: '''What the… ''She takes it in her hands. She reads it out loud to herself. Kaylin: Dear Kaylina. What a year you have had. First Alex dies, then everyone seems to be getting arrested. What a year. I love talking to you though. But I wish the conversation was a little less one-sided. Meet me at …1187… . Oh and the rest of the addresses can be found in the other cubes. Good luck. –A Kaylin: The hell. The doorbell rings again. '' '''Sarah:' Now what. Cam: Again? Who could it be this time? Sarah: '''Maybe it’s karma taking revenge on us for not going to the Christmas celebration. ''Sarah opens the door. A boy is there. '' '''Sarah: Hi.. RJ: Hi, I’m RJ. Sarah: Hi RJ. Can I help you? RJ: Are you Sarah? Sarah: Yes.. RJ: Nice to meet you. I’m your brother. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts